50 Sombras de Kurosaki
by Rukia Nair
Summary: El solo es un obseso del control... y ahora esta obsesionado con alguien...


**50 Sombras de Kurosaki**

**Holaaaaaa… mi linda gente de Fanfic IchiRuki, como están todas…?**

**Bueno aquí les traigo una adaptación, es la primera que hago y la hago con mucho entusiasmo. Aunque no estoy muy segura de en que categoría ponerla, en M o T... pero al final me decidí por T, aunque del libro del que lo adapte, sería de una categoría M++… jeje**

**Debo aclarar que solo será un capítulo ya que esta adaptación consta de una trilogía que la verdad me gustaría adaptarla pero por la falta de tiempo no creo que pueda así que mejor les digo cual es, aunque tal vez algunas ya se darán cuenta por el título, de todos modos debo decir:**

**El argumento y la temática de la siguiente historia, es propiedad absoluta de E.L. James, autora de la Trilogía de: 50 Sombras De Grey, 50 Sombras más Oscuras, y 50 Sombras Liberadas.**

**Los personajes usados para esta adaptación son propiedad e invención absoluta de Tite Kubo, mangaka reconocido a niel mundial por su exitoso trabajo de BLEACH.**

**Yo solo adapto la historia a un IchiRuki…**

**Debo decir también, que este fragmento es sacado del último libro de la trilogía, que aunque sucede en el primer libro, esta parte es la última parte, donde la autora nos muestra un poquito de Christian Grey.**

**Bueno sin más, agradezco de antemano a las que se den una pasadita por aquí y me dejen un review… Espero les guste… ;)**

*****IxR*****

**Conozcamos a Cincuenta Sombras**

_Lunes, 9 de mayo de 2011 _

Mañana —murmuro para despedir a Aizen Sosuke, que está de pie en el umbral de mi oficina.

—Kurosaki, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana? —Aizen sonríe con arrogancia, porque sabe que tiene asegurada la victoria en el campo de golf.

Se gira y se va y yo le veo alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Lo que me ha dicho antes de irse solo echa sal en mis heridas, porque a pesar de mis heroicos intentos en el gimnasio esta mañana, mi entrenador personal me ha dado una buena paliza. Aizen es el único que puede vencerme y ahora pretende apuntarse otra victoria en el campo de golf. Odio el golf, pero se hacen muchos negocios en las calles de los campos de ese deporte, así que tengo que soportar que me dé lecciones ahí también… Y aunque no me guste admitirlo, Aizen ha conseguido que mejore mi juego.

Mientras miro la vista panorámica de Tokio, el hastío ya familiar se cuela en mi mente. Mi humor está tan gris y aburrido como el cielo. Los días se mezclan unos con otros y soy incapaz de diferenciarlos. Necesito algún tipo de distracción. He trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora, en los confines siempre constantes de mi despacho, me encuentro inquieto. No debería estar así, no después de varios asaltos con Aizen. Pero así me siento.

Frunzo el ceño. Lo cierto es que lo único que ha captado mi interés recientemente ha sido la decisión de enviar dos cargueros a Sudán. Eso me recuerda que se supone que Tatsuky tenía que haberme pasado ya los números y la logística. ¿Por qué demonios se estará retrasando? Miro mi agenda y me acerco para coger el teléfono con intención de descubrir qué está pasando.

¡Oh, Dios! Tengo que soportar una entrevista con la persistente señorita Matsumoto para la revista de la facultad. ¿Por qué demonios accedería? Odio las entrevistas: preguntas insulsas que salen de la boca de imbéciles insulsos, mal informados e insustanciales. Suena el teléfono.

—Sí —le respondo bruscamente a Sun Sun como si ella tuviera la culpa. Al menos puedo hacer que la entrevista dure lo menos posible.

—La señorita Kuchiki Rukia está esperando para verle, señor Kurosaki.

—¿Kuchiki? Esperaba a Matsumoto Rangiku.

—Pues es Kuchiki Rukia quien está aquí, señor.

Frunzo el ceño. Odio los imprevistos.

—Dile que pase —murmuro consciente de que sueno como un adolescente enfurruñado, pero no me importa una mierda.

Bueno, bueno… parece que la señorita Matsumoto no ha podido venir… Conozco a su padre: es el propietario de Matsumoto Media. Hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos y parece un tipo listo y un hombre racional. He aceptado la entrevista para hacerle un favor, uno que tengo intención de cobrarme cuando me convenga. Tengo que admitir que tenía una vaga curiosidad por conocer a su hija para saber si la astilla tiene algo que ver con el palo o no.

Oigo un golpe en la puerta que me devuelve a la realidad. Entonces veo una maraña de pelo negro, pálidas extremidades y botas marrones que aterriza de bruces en mi despacho. Pongo los ojos en blanco y reprimo la irritación que me sale naturalmente ante tal torpeza. Me acerco enseguida a la chica, que está a cuatro patas en el suelo. La sujeto por los hombros delgados y la ayudo a levantarse.

Unos ojos violetas, casi azules y luminosos, claros y avergonzados, se encuentran con los míos y me dejan petrificado. Son de un color de lo más extraordinario, un amatista cándido, y durante un momento horrible me siento como si pudieran ver a través de mí. Me siento… expuesto. Qué desconcertante. Tiene la cara pequeña y dulce y se está ruborizando con un inocente rosa pálido. Me pregunto un segundo si toda su piel será así, tan impecable, y qué tal estará sonrosada y caliente después de un golpe con una caña. Joder. Freno en seco mis díscolos pensamientos, alarmado por la dirección que están tomando. Pero ¿qué coño estás pensando, Kurosaki?

Esta chica es demasiado joven. Me mira con la boca abierta y yo vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, sí, nena, no es más que una cara bonita y no hay belleza debajo de la piel. Me gustaría hacer desaparecer de esos grandes ojos esa mirada de admiración sin reservas.

Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, Kurosaki. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

—Señorita Matsumoto. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Otra vez ese rubor. Ahora que ya he recuperado la compostura y el control, la observo. Es bastante atractiva, dentro del tipo desgarbado: menuda y pálida, con una melena color ébano. Una chica morena… Sí, es atractiva. Le tiendo la mano y ella balbucea una disculpa mortificada mientras me la estrecha con su mano pequeña. Tiene la piel fresca y suave, pero su apretón de manos es sorprendentemente firme.

—La señorita Matsumoto está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Kurosaki. —Habla en voz baja con una musicalidad vacilante y parpadea como loca agitando las pestañas sobre esos grandes ojos azules violetas.

Incapaz de mantener al margen de mi voz la diversión que siento al recordar su algo menos que elegante entrada en el despacho, le pregunto quién es.

—Kuchiki Rukia. Estudio literatura inglesa con Ran… digo… Ranguiku… digo… la señorita Matsumoto, en la Estatal de Karakura.

Un ratón de biblioteca nervioso y tímido, ¿eh? Parece exactamente eso; va vestida de una manera espantosa, ocultando su complexión delgada bajo un jersey sin forma y una discreta falda plisada marrón.

Dios, ¿es que no tiene gusto para vestir? Mira mi despacho nerviosamente. Lo está observando todo menos a mí, noto con una ironía divertida.

¿Cómo puede ser periodista esta chica? No tiene ni una pizca de determinación en el cuerpo. Está tan encantadoramente ruborizada, tan dócil, tan cándida… tan sumisa. Niego con la cabeza, asombrado por la línea que están siguiendo mis pensamientos. Le digo alguna cosa tópica y le pido que se siente. Después noto que su mirada penetrante observa los cuadros del despacho. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me encuentro explicándole de dónde vienen.

—Es de un artista llamado Trouton.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —dice distraída, perdida en el arte exquisito y la técnica perfecta de mis cuadros. Su perfil es delicado (la nariz respingona y los labios suaves y carnosos) y sus palabras han expresado exactamente lo que yo siento al mirar el cuadro: «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Una observación muy inteligente. La señorita Kuchiki es lista.

Murmuro algo para expresar que estoy de acuerdo y vuelve a aparecer en su piel ese rubor. Me siento frente a ella e intento dominar mis pensamientos.

Ella saca un papel arrugado y una grabadora digital de un bolso demasiado grande. ¿Una grabadora digital? ¿Eso no va con cintas VHS? Dios… Es muy torpe y deja caer dos veces el aparato sobre mi mesa de café Bauhaus. Es obvio que no ha hecho esto nunca antes, pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender, todo esto me parece divertido. Normalmente esa torpeza me irritaría sobremanera, pero ahora tengo que esconder una sonrisa tras mi dedo índice y contenerme para no colocar el aparato sobre la mesa yo mismo.

Mientras ella se va poniendo más nerviosa por momentos, se me ocurre que yo podría mejorar sus habilidades motoras con la ayuda de una fusta de montar. Bien utilizada puede domar hasta a la más asustadiza. Ese pensamiento hace que me revuelva en la silla. Ella me mira y se muerde el labio carnoso.

¡Joder! ¿Cómo he podido no fijarme antes en esa boca?

—Pe… Perdón. No suelo utilizarla.

Está claro, nena, pienso irónicamente, pero ahora mismo no me importa una mierda porque no puedo apartar los ojos de tu boca.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Kuchiki. —Yo también necesito un momento para controlar estos pensamientos rebeldes. Kurosaki… Para ahora mismo.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas? —me pregunta con expresión expectante e inocente.

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír. Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? —Parpadea y sus ojos se ven muy grandes y perdidos durante un momento. Siento una punzada de culpa que me resulta extraña. Deja de ser tan gilipollas, Kurosaki—. No, no me importa —murmuro porque no quiero ser el responsable de esa mirada.

—¿Le explicó Ran… digo… la señorita Matsumoto para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año. —Y no sé por qué demonios he accedido a hacer eso. Shuhei, de relaciones públicas, me ha dicho que es un honor y el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de Karakura necesita la publicidad para conseguir financiación adicional y complementar la beca que les he dado.

La señorita Kuchiki parpadea, solo grandes ojos amatistas de nuevo, como si mis palabras la hubieran sorprendido. Joder, ¡me mira con desaprobación! ¿Es que no ha hecho ninguna investigación para la entrevista? Debería saberlo. Pensar eso me enfría un poco la sangre. Es… molesto. No es lo que espero de alguien a quien le dedico parte de mi tiempo.

—Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Kurosaki. —Se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y eso me distrae de mi irritación.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —murmuro con sequedad. Vamos a hacer que se retuerza un poco. Ella se retuerce como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, pero consigue recobrar la compostura, se sienta erguida y cuadra sus delgados hombros. Se inclina y pulsa el botón de la grabadora y después frunce el ceño al mirar sus notas arrugadas.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor que eso? Qué pregunta más aburrida. Ni una pizca de originalidad. Qué decepcionante. Le recito de memoria mi respuesta habitual sobre la gente excepcional que trabaja para mí, gente en la que confío (en la medida en que yo puedo confiar en alguien) y a la que pago bien bla, bla, bla… Pero, señorita Kuchiki, la verdad es que soy un puto genio en lo que hago. Para mí está chupado: compro empresas con problemas y que están mal gestionadas y las rehabilito o, si están hundidas del todo, les extraigo los activos útiles y los vendo al mejor postor. Es cuestión simplemente de saber cuál es la diferencia entre las dos, y eso invariablemente depende de la gente que está a cargo. Para tener éxito en un negocio se necesita buena gente, y yo sé juzgar a las personas mejor que la mayoría.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte —dice en voz baja.

¿Suerte? Me recorre por el cuerpo un estremecimiento irritado. ¿Suerte? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte, señorita Kuchiki. Parece apocada y tímida, pero ese comentario… Nunca me ha preguntado nadie si he tenido suerte. Trabajar duro, escoger a las personas adecuadas, vigilarlas de cerca, cuestionarlas si es preciso y, si no se aplican a la tarea, librarme de ellas sin miramientos. Eso es lo que yo hago, y lo hago bien. ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la suerte! Mierda… En un alarde de erudición, le cito las palabras de mi industrial americano favorito.

—Parece usted un maniático del control —responde, y lo dice completamente en serio.

Pero ¿qué coño…?

Tal vez esos ojos cándidos sí que ven a través de mí. Control es como mi segundo nombre.

La miro fijamente.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Kuchiki. —Y me gustaría controlarte a ti, aquí y ahora.

Sus ojos se abren mucho. Ese rubor tan atractivo vuelve a aparecer en su cara una vez más y se muerde de nuevo el labio. Yo sigo yéndome por las ramas, intentando apartar mi atención de su boca.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? —me pregunta con voz suave y serena, pero arquea su delicada ceja y sus ojos me miran con censura. Mi irritación crece. ¿Me está provocando deliberadamente? ¿Y me molesta por sus preguntas, por su actitud o porque me parece atractiva?

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Kuchiki. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Se le abre la boca al oír mi respuesta. Así está mejor. Chúpese esa, señorita Kuchiki. Siento que recupero el equilibrio.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva —le contesto cortante. Ella debería saberlo. Levanto una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo? —continúa apresuradamente porque ha identificado mi reacción. Sabe que estoy molesto y por alguna razón inexplicable eso me complace muchísimo.

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Kuchiki. Muy diversas. —Le sonrío. Imágenes de ella en diferentes posturas en mi cuarto de juegos me cruzan la mente: esposada a la cruz, con las extremidades estiradas y atada a la cama de cuatro postes, tumbada sobre el banco de azotar… ¡Joder! ¿De dónde sale todo esto? Fíjate… ese rubor otra vez. Es como un mecanismo de defensa. Cálmate, Kurosaki.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Le sonrío; esa palabra suena un poco rara viniendo de ella. Además, ¿de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para relajarme? ¿No tiene ni idea del número de empresas que controlo? Pero me mira con esos ojos azul violetas ingenuos y para mi sorpresa me encuentro reflexionando sobre la pregunta. ¿Qué hago para relajarme? Navegar, volar, follar… Poner a prueba los límites de chicas morenas como ella hasta que las doblego… Solo de pensarlo hace que me revuelva en el asiento, pero le respondo de forma directa, omitiendo mis dos aficiones favoritas.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?

Su pregunta me trae de vuelta al presente de una forma un poco brusca.

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle? —Distribuyen comida por todo el planeta, llevan mercancías a los que pueden comprarlas y a los que no y después de vuelta otra vez. ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

¿Corazón? ¿Yo? Oh, no, nena. Mi corazón fue destrozado hasta quedar irreconocible hace tiempo.

—Es posible, aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Y por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Le dedico una media sonrisa. De hecho nadie me conoce tan bien, excepto Harribell tal vez. Me pregunto qué le parecería a ella la pequeña señorita Kuchiki… Esta chica es un cúmulo de contradicciones: tímida, incómoda, claramente inteligente y mucho más que excitante. Sí, vale, lo admito. Es un bocado muy atractivo.

Me suelta la siguiente pregunta que tiene escrita.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Kuchiki. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas. —Haciendo lo que yo hago y viviendo la vida que he elegido, necesito privacidad.

—¿Y por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Matsumoto. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad. —Pero me alegro que seas tú la que ha venido y no ella.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Kuchiki, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer. — Me la quedo mirando con cara de póquer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? —Me mira con una expresión curiosa, como si yo fuera un enigma que tiene que resolver, pero no hay forma de que esos grandes ojos puedan ver mi alma oscura. Eso no es algo que esté abierto a discusión pública. Nunca.

—Es un buen negocio. —Me encojo de hombros fingiendo aburrimiento y me imagino follándole la boca para distraerme de esos pensamientos sobre el hambre. Sí, esa boca necesita entrenamiento. Vaya, eso me resulta atractivo y me permito imaginarla de rodillas delante de mí.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste? —Vuelve a leer como un papagayo.

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… —Sus ojos se abren mucho.

Sí, nena. A ti, para empezar…

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor. —Su voz tiene un tono de desaprobación que me molesta.

Parece una niña rica que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, pero cuando me fijo en su ropa me doy cuenta de que no es así (va vestida de grandes almacenes, Old Navy o Walmart seguramente). No ha crecido en un hogar acomodado.

Yo podría cuidarte y ocuparme de ti.

Mierda, ¿de dónde coño ha salido eso? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, necesito una nueva sumisa. Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Dos meses desde Momo? Y aquí estoy, babeando de nuevo por una mujer pelinegra. Intento sonreír y demostrar que estoy de acuerdo con ella. No hay nada malo en el consumo; eso es lo que mueve lo que queda de la economía japonesa.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

¿Y eso qué narices tiene que ver con el precio del petróleo? La miro con el ceño fruncido. Qué pregunta más ridícula. Si hubiera permanecido con la puta adicta al crack probablemente ahora estaría muerto. Le respondo con algo que no es una verdadera respuesta, intentando mantener mi voz serena, pero insiste preguntándome a qué edad me adoptaron. ¡Haz que se calle de una vez, Kurosaki!

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Kuchiki. —Mi voz es gélida. Debería saber todas esas tonterías. Ahora parece arrepentida. Bien.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —respondo.

Vuelve a sonrojarse y se muerde el labio. Pide perdón y rectifica.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

¿Y para qué querría tener una familia?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. No me interesa ampliar la familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Kurosaki?

¡Pero qué coño…! ¡No me puedo creer que haya llegado a decir eso en voz alta! La pregunta que mi familia no se atreve a hacerme (lo que me divierte)… Pero ¿cómo se ha atrevido ella? Tengo que reprimir la necesidad imperiosa de arrancarla de su asiento, ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotarla hasta que no lo pueda soportar más para después follármela encima de mi mesa con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Eso respondería perfectamente a su pregunta. ¡Pero qué mujer más frustrante! Inspiro hondo para calmarme. Para mi deleite vengativo, parece muy avergonzada por su propia pregunta.

—No, Rukia, no soy gay. —Levanto ambas cejas, pero mantengo la expresión impasible. Rukia. Es un nombre muy bonito. Me gusta cómo me acaricia la lengua.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. —Se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

¿No conoce sus propias preguntas? Tal vez es que no son suyas. Se lo pregunto y ella palidece. Joder, es realmente atractiva, aunque de una forma discreta. Incluso diría que es bonita.

—Bueno… no. Ran… la señorita Matsumoto… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Ahora entiendo por qué se comporta así. Me rasco la barbilla y me debato entre hacérselo pasar muy mal o no.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —le pregunto y me recompensa con una mirada sumisa con los ojos grandes y agobiados por mi reacción. Me gusta el efecto que tengo sobre ella.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —explica en voz baja.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y aparece Sun Sun.

—Señor Kurosaki, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Sun Sun. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Sun Sun duda y me mira con la boca abierta. Yo me quedo mirándola fijamente. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! Estoy ocupado con la señorita Kuchiki. Sun Sun se pone escarlata, pero se recupera rápido.

—Muy bien, señor Kurosaki —dice, se gira y se va.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la intrigante y frustrante criatura que tengo sentada en mi sofá.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Kuchiki?

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

Oh, no, nena. Ahora me toca a mí. Quiero saber si hay algún secreto que descubrir detrás de esos ojos tan increíblemente bonitos.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Me acomodo en el respaldo y apoyo un dedo sobre los labios. Veo que sus ojos se dirigen a mi boca y traga saliva. Oh, sí… el efecto habitual. Es gratificante saber que no es completamente ajena a mis encantos.

—No hay mucho que saber —me dice y vuelve el rubor. La estoy intimidando. Bien.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No he hecho planes, señor Kurosaki. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas. —Joder. ¿Qué me ha poseído para decir eso? Estoy rompiendo la regla de oro: nunca, jamás, follarse al personal. Pero, Kurosaki, no te vas a tirar a esta chica. Parece sorprendida y sus dientes vuelven a clavarse en el labio. ¿Por qué me resulta excitante eso?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmura. Y después añade—: Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué le pasa a mi empresa?

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le pregunto.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

—Para mí no. —Me confunde su respuesta.

Está nerviosa de nuevo y estira el brazo para coger la grabadora. Oh, mierda, se va. Repaso mentalmente mi agenda para la tarde… No hay nada que no pueda esperar.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Kurosaki, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Karakura? —Miro por la ventana. Es mucha distancia y está lloviendo. Mierda. No debería conducir con este tiempo, pero no puedo prohibírselo. Eso me irrita—. Bueno, conduzca con cuidado. —Mi voz suena más dura de lo que pretendía.

Ella intenta torpemente guardar la grabadora. Tiene prisa por salir de mi despacho, y por alguna razón que no puedo explicar yo no deseo que se vaya.

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —digo en un esfuerzo claro por prolongar su estancia.

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja.

Su respuesta me deja helado: esas palabras suenan de una forma en su boca… Brevemente me imagino esa boca a mi entera disposición.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Kurosaki.

—Ha sido un placer —le respondo. Y lo digo completamente en serio; hacía mucho que nadie me fascinaba tanto. Y eso es perturbador.

Ella se pone de pie y yo le tiendo la mano, muy ansioso por tocarla.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Kuchiki —digo en voz baja. Ella me estrecha la mano. Sí, quiero azotar y follarme a esta chica en mi cuarto de juegos. Tenerla atada y suplicando… necesitándome, confiando en mí.

Trago saliva. No va a pasar, Kurosaki.

—Señor Kurosaki —se despide con la cabeza y aparta la mano rápidamente… demasiado rápidamente.

Mierda, no puedo dejar que se vaya así. Pero es obvio que se muere por salir de aquí. La irritación y la inspiración me golpean a la vez cuando la veo salir.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Kuchiki.

Ella se sonroja en el momento justo con ese delicioso tono de rosa.

—Muy amable, señor Kurosaki —dice.

¡La señorita Kuchiki tiene dientes! Sonrío mientras la observo al salir y la sigo. Tanto Sun Sun como Melory levantan la vista alucinadas. Sí, sí… La estoy acompañando a la puerta.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —pregunto.

—Chaqueta.

Frunzo el ceño al mirar Melory, que tiene la boca abierta, e inmediatamente ella salta para traer una chaqueta azul marino. Se la cojo de las manos y la miro para indicarle que se siente de nuevo. Dios, qué irritante es Melory, siempre mirándome soñadoramente…

Mmm… La chaqueta es efectivamente de Walmart. La señorita Kuchiki Rukia debería ir mejor vestida.

La sostengo para que se la ponga y, al colocársela sobre los hombros delgados, le rozo la piel de la nuca. Ella se queda helada ante el contacto y palidece. ¡Sí! Ejerzo algún efecto sobre ella. Saberlo es algo inmensamente gratificante. Me acerco al ascensor y pulso el botón mientras ella espera a mi lado, revolviéndose, incapaz de permanecer quieta.

Oh, yo podría hacer que dejaras de revolverte de esta forma, nena.

Las puertas se abren y ella corre adentro; luego se gira para mirarme.

—Rukia —murmuro para despedirme.

—Ichigo —susurra en respuesta. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejando mi nombre en el aire con un sonido extraño, poco familiar, pero mucho más que sexy.

Joder… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Necesito saber más sobre esta chica.

—Sun Sun —exclamo mientras camino decidido de vuelta a mi despacho—. Ponme con Akon inmediatamente.

Me siento a la mesa esperando que me pase la llamada y miro los cuadros colgados de las paredes de mi despacho. Las palabras de la señorita Kuchiki vuelven a mí: «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Eso podría ser una buena descripción de ella.

El teléfono suena.

—Tengo al señor Akon al teléfono.

—Pásamelo.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Akon, necesito un informe.

*****IxR*****

_Sábado, 14 de mayo de 2011_

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 14 de enero de 1989, Chuo-ku, Fukuoka.

**Dirección:** 1114 Minamoto, Apartamento 7, Karakura.

**Teléfono móvil:** 360 959 4352

**N.º de la Seguro Social:** 987-65-4320

**Datos bancarios:** Kamo no Chomei, Karakura 98888

**Número de cuenta:** 309361

**Saldo:** 683,16 dólares

**Profesión:** Estudiante de la Universidad Estatal de Tokio, facultad de letras, campus de Karakura

**Especialidad:** literatura inglesa.

**Nota media:** 4 sobre 5

**Formación anterior:** Instituto de Saigio

**Nota en examen de acceso a la universidad:** 2150

**Actividad laboral:** Ferretería Urahara's (a tiempo parcial)

**Padre:** Ukitake Joushiro

**-fecha de nacimiento:** 21 de diciembre de 1969 -fallecido el 11 de diciembre de 1988.

**Madre:** Higurashi Hissana Lin

**-fecha de nacimiento:** 18 de julio de 1970

-casada con Ukitake Joushiro el 1 de mayo 1988; enviudó el 11 de diciembre de 1988

-casada con Kuchiki Byakuya el 6 de junio de 1990; divorciada el 12 de julio de 2006

-casada con Kyoraku Jirou Souzousa Shinsui el 16 de agosto de 2006; divorciada el 31 de enero de 2007

-casada con Robbin (Bob) Adams el 6 de abril de 2009

**Afiliaciones políticas:** No se le conocen

**Afiliaciones religiosas:** No se le conocen

**Orientación sexual:** Desconocida

**Relaciones sentimentales:** Ninguna en la actualidad

Estudio el escueto informe por centésima vez desde que lo recibí hace dos días, buscando alguna pista sobre la enigmática señorita Rukia Kuchiki. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza y está empezando a irritarme de verdad. Esta pasada semana, durante unas reuniones particularmente aburridas, me he encontrado reproduciendo de nuevo la entrevista en mi cabeza. Sus dedos torpes con la grabadora, la forma en que se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja, cómo se mordía el labio. Sí. Eso de morderse el labio me tiene loco.

Y ahora aquí estoy, aparcado delante de Urahara's, la modesta ferretería en las afueras de Portland donde ella trabaja.

Eres un idiota, Kurosaki. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sabía que iba a acabar así. Toda la semana… Sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo. Lo supe desde que pronunció mi nombre en el ascensor y desapareció en las profundidades de mi edificio. He intentado resistirme. He esperado cinco días, cinco putos días para intentar olvidarme de ella. Y yo no espero. No me gusta esperar… para nada. Nunca antes he perseguido activamente a una mujer. Las mujeres han entendido siempre lo que quería de ellas. Ahora temo que la señorita Kuchiki sea demasiado joven y no le interese lo que tengo que ofrecer… ¿Le interesará? ¿Podría ser una buena sumisa? Niego con la cabeza. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Por eso estoy aquí como un gilipollas, sentado en un aparcamiento de las afueras en un barrio de Portland muy deprimente.

Su informe no me ha desvelado nada reseñable. Excepto el último dato, que no abandona mi mente. Y es la razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no tiene novio, señorita Kuchiki? «Orientación sexual: desconocida.»

Tal vez sea gay. Río entre dientes, pensando que es poco probable. Recuerdo la pregunta que me hizo durante la entrevista, su vergüenza, cómo se sonrojó con ese rubor rosa pálido… Mierda. Llevo sufriendo esos pensamientos absurdos desde que la conocí.

Por eso estás aquí.

Estoy deseando volver a verla… Esos ojos azules me persiguen, incluso en sueños. No le he hablado de ella a Ishida, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho porque ahora me estoy comportando como un acosador. Tal vez debería contárselo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. No quiero que me vuelva loco con su última mierda de terapia centrada en la solución. Solo necesito una distracción… Y ahora mismo la única distracción que quiero trabaja de cajera en una ferretería.

Ya has venido hasta aquí. Vamos a ver si la pequeña señorita Kuchiki es tan atractiva como la recuerdas. Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, Kurosaki. Salgo del coche y cruzo el aparcamiento hasta la puerta principal.

Suena una campana con un tono electrónico cuando entro.

La tienda es más grande de lo que parece desde fuera, y aunque es casi la hora de comer, el lugar está tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que es sábado. Hay pasillos y pasillos llenos de los artículos habituales de una tienda de esas características. Se me habían olvidado las posibilidades que una ferretería le ofrece a alguien como yo. Normalmente compro lo que necesito por internet, pero ya que estoy aquí, voy a llevarme unas cuantas cosas: velcro, anillas… Sí. Encontraré a la deliciosa señorita Kuchiki y me divertiré un poco.

Solo necesito tres segundos para localizarla. Está encorvada sobre el mostrador, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y comiendo un bagel distraída. Sin darse cuenta se quita un resto de la comisura de la boca con el dedo, se mete el dedo en la boca y lo chupa. Mi polla se agita en respuesta a ese gesto. ¡Joder!

¿Es que acaso tengo catorce años? Mi reacción es muy irritante. Tal vez consiga detener esta respuesta adolescente si la esposo, me la follo y la azoto con el látigo… y no necesariamente en ese orden. Sí. Eso es lo que necesito.

Está muy concentrada en su tarea y eso me da la oportunidad de observarla. Al margen de mis pensamientos perversos, es atractiva, bastante atractiva. La recordaba bien.

Ella levanta la vista y se queda petrificada mirándome con sus ojos inteligentes y penetrantes, tan penetrantes como la noche, que parecen poder ver a través de mí. Es tan inquietante como la primera vez que la vi. Solo se queda mirando, sorprendida creo, y no sé si eso es una respuesta buena o mala.

—Señorita Kuchiki, qué agradable sorpresa.

—Señor Kurosaki —susurra jadeante y ruborizada. Ah… es una buena respuesta.

—Pasaba por aquí. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Kuchiki. —Un verdadero placer. Va vestida con una camiseta ajustada y vaqueros, nada que ver con la ropa sin forma que llevaba el otro día. Ahora es todo piernas largas, cintura estrecha y tetas perfectas. Sigue mirándome con la boca abierta y tengo que resistir la tentación de acercar la mano y empujarle un poco la barbilla para cerrarle la boca. He volado desde Tokio solo para verla y con lo que tengo delante ahora creo que ha merecido la pena el viaje.

—Rukia. Me llamo Rukia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Kurosaki? —Inspira hondo, cuadra los hombros igual que hizo durante la entrevista, y me dedica una sonrisa falsa que estoy seguro de que reserva para los clientes.

Empieza el juego, señorita Kuchiki.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.

Sus labios se separan un poco al inhalar bruscamente.

Le sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer con ellas, señorita Kuchiki…

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Kuchiki.

Sale de detrás del mostrador y señala uno de los pasillos. Lleva unas zapatillas Converse. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto qué tal le quedaría unos tacones de vértigo. Louboutins… Nada más que Louboutins.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho. —Le tiembla la voz y se sonroja… otra vez.

Le afecto. La esperanza nace en mi pecho. No es gay. Sonrío para mis adentros.

—La sigo —murmuro y extiendo la mano para señalarle que vaya delante. Si ella va delante tengo tiempo y espacio para admirar ese culo fantástico. La verdad es que lo tiene todo: es dulce, educada y bonita, con todos los atributos físicos que yo valoro en una sumisa. Pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es: ¿podría ser una sumisa? Seguro que no sabe nada de ese estilo de vida (mi estilo de vida), pero me encantaría introducirla en ese mundo. Te estás adelantando mucho, Kurosaki.

—¿Ha venido a Karakura por negocios? —pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Habla en voz alta, intentando fingir desinterés. Hace que tenga ganas de reír; es refrescante. Las mujeres no suelen hacerme reír.

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está aquí, en karakura—miento. De hecho he venido a verla a usted, señorita Kuchiki.

Ella se sonroja y yo me siento fatal.

—En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo.—Eso es cierto, por lo menos.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —En sus labios aparece una media sonrisa.

—Algo así —murmuro. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Oh, me encantaría quitarle eso de la cabeza si es lo que pretende. Pero ¿cómo empezar? Tal vez con una cena en vez de la entrevista habitual. Eso sí que sería una novedad: llevar a cenar a un proyecto de sumisa…

Llegamos a donde están las bridas, que están clasificadas por tamaños y colores. Mis dedos recorren los paquetes distraídamente. Podría pedirle que salgamos a cenar. ¿Como si fuera una cita? ¿Aceptaría? Cuando la miro, ella se está observando los dedos entrelazados. No puede mirarme… Prometedor. Escojo las bridas más largas. Son las que más posibilidades tienen: pueden sujetar dos muñecas o dos tobillos a la vez.

—Estas me irán bien —murmuro y ella vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta apresuradamente. O está siendo muy eficiente o está deseando que me vaya de la tienda, una de dos, no sabría decirlo.

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Reprimo una risa.

—No, no estoy decorándola. —Hace un siglo que no cojo una brocha. Pensarlo me hace sonreír; tengo gente para ocuparse de toda esa mierda.

—Por aquí —murmura y parece disgustada—. La cinta para pintar está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Vamos, Kurosaki. No tienes mucho tiempo. Entabla una conversación.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —Ya sé la respuesta, claro. A diferencia del resto de la gente, yo investigo de antemano. Vuelve a ruborizarse… Dios, qué tímida es esta chica. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de conseguir lo que quiero. Se gira rápidamente y camina por el pasillo hacia la sección de decoración. Yo la sigo encantado. Pero ¿qué soy, un puto perro faldero?

—Cuatro años —murmura cuando llegamos a donde está la cinta. Se agacha y coge dos rollos, cada uno de un ancho diferente.

—Me llevaré esta —digo. La más ancha es mucho mejor como mordaza. Al pasármela, las puntas de nuestros dedos se rozan brevemente. Ese contacto tiene un efecto en mi entrepierna. ¡Joder!

Ella palidece.

—¿Algo más? —Su voz es ronca y entrecortada.

Dios, yo le causo el mismo efecto que el que ella tiene sobre mí. Tal vez sí…

—Un poco de cuerda.

—Por aquí. —Cruza el pasillo, lo que me da otra oportunidad de apreciar su bonito culo—. ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Mierda… para. Gruño en mi interior intentando apartar la imagen de ella atada y suspendida del techo del cuarto de juegos.

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor. —Es más gruesa y deja peores marcas si tiras de ella… es mi cuerda preferida.

Veo que sus dedos tiemblan, pero mide los cinco metros con eficacia, saca un cúter del bolsillo derecho, corta la cuerda con un gesto rápido, la enrolla y la anuda con un nudo corredizo. Impresionante…

—¿Iba usted a las scouts?

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Kurosaki.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Rukia? —Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y sus iris se dilatan mientras la miro fijamente. ¡Sí!

—Los libros —susurra.

—¿Qué tipo de libros?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

¿Literatura inglesa? Las Brontë y Austen, seguro. Esas novelas románticas llenas de corazones y flores.

Joder. Eso no es bueno.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? —Quiero ver su reacción.

—¿De bricolaje? —me pregunta sorprendida.

Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada. Oh, nena, el bricolaje no es lo mío. Asiento aguantándome la risa.

Sus ojos me recorren el cuerpo y yo me pongo tenso. ¡Me está dando un repaso! Joder…

—Un mono de trabajo —dice.

Es lo más inesperado que he oído salir de esa boca dulce y respondona desde la pregunta sobre si era gay.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —dice señalando mis vaqueros y sonrojándose una vez más.

No puedo resistirme.

—Siempre puedo quitármela.

—Ya. —Ella se pone escarlata y mira al suelo.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa—murmuro para sacarla de su apuro.

Sin decir nada se gira y cruza el pasillo. Yo sigo su seductora estela una vez más.

—¿Necesita algo más? —me pregunta sin aliento mientras me pasa un mono azul. Está cohibida; sigue mirando al suelo y se ha ruborizado. Dios, las cosas que me provoca…

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —le pregunto deseando que se relaje un poco.

Levanta la vista y me dedica una breve sonrisa relajada. Por fin.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Rangiku. La señorita Matsumoto, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la responsable de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.

Es la frase más larga que me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos y está hablando de otra persona, no de sí misma. Interesante.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, ella añade:

—Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

La tenaz señorita Matsumoto quiere fotografías. Publicidad, ¿eh? Puedo hacerlo. Y eso me permitirá pasar más tiempo con la deliciosa señorita Kuchiki.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Ella me mira un momento y después niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana… —Puedo quedarme en karakura. Trabajar desde un hotel. Una habitación en el Heathman quizá. Necesitaré que venga Sado y me traiga el ordenador y ropa. También puede venir gin… A menos que esté por ahí tirándose a alguien, que es lo que suele hacer los fines de semana.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos? —No puede ocultar su sorpresa.

Asiento brevemente. Le sorprendería saber lo que haría para pasar más tiempo con usted, señorita Kuchiki…

De hecho me sorprende incluso a mí.

—Ran estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo. —Sonríe y su cara se ilumina como un atardecer de verano. Dios, es impresionante.

—Dígame algo mañana. —Saco mi tarjeta de la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tiene que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana. —Si no me llama, volveré a Tokyo y me olvidaré de esta aventura estúpida. Pensar eso me deprime.

—Muy bien. —Sigue sonriendo.

—¡Rukia! —Ambos nos volvemos cuando un hombre joven, vestido de forma cara pero informal, aparece en un extremo del pasillo. No deja de sonreírle a la señorita Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Quién coño es este gilipollas?

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Kurosaki. —Se acerca a él y el cabrón la envuelve en un abrazo de oso. Se me hiela la sangre. Es una respuesta primitiva. Quita tus putas zarpas de ella. Mis manos se convierten en puños y solo me aplaco un poco al ver que ella no hace nada para devolverle el abrazo.

Se enfrascan en una conversación en susurros. Mierda, tal vez la información de Akon no era correcta. Tal vez ese tío sea su novio. Tiene la edad apropiada y no puede apartar los ojos de ella. La mantiene agarrada pero se separa un poco para mirarla, examinándola, y después le apoya el brazo con confianza sobre los hombros. Parece un gesto casual, pero sé que está reivindicando su lugar y transmitiéndome que me retire.

Ella parece avergonzada y cambia el peso de un pie al otro.

Mierda. Debería irme. Entonces ella le dice algo y él se aparta, tocándole el brazo, no la mano. Está claro que no están unidos. Bien.

—Ashido, te presento a Ichigo Kurosaki. Señor Kurosaki, este es Ashido Urahara, el hermano del dueño de la tienda.

—Me dedica una mirada extraña que no comprendo y continúa—: Conozco a Ashido desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Toto, donde estudia administración de empresas.

El hermano del jefe, no su novio. Siento un alivio inmenso que no me esperaba y que hace que frunza el ceño. Esta chica sí que me ha calado hondo…

—Señor urahara —saludo con un tono deliberadamente cortante.

—Señor Kurosaki. —Me estrecha la mano sin fuerza. Gilipollas y blando…—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿El de Kurosaki Enterprises Holdings? —En un segundo veo como pasa de territorial a solícito.

Sí, ese soy yo, imbécil.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Rukia, señor Urahara. Ha sido muy atenta. —Ahora lárgate.

—Estupendo —dice obsequioso y con los ojos muy abiertos—. Nos vemos luego, Rukia.

—Claro, Ash —dice y él se va, por fin. Le veo desaparecer en dirección al almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Kurosaki?

—Nada más —murmuro. Mierda, me quedo sin tiempo y sigo sin saber si voy a volver a verla. Tengo que saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que llegue a considerar lo que tengo en mente. ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo? ¿Estoy listo para aceptar a una nueva sumisa, una que no sepa nada? Mierda. Va a necesitar mucho entrenamiento. Gruño para mis adentros al pensar en todas las interesantes posibilidades que eso presenta… Joder, entrenarla va a constituir la mitad de la diversión. ¿Le interesará? ¿O lo estoy interpretando todo mal?

Ella se dirige a la caja y marca todos los objetos. Todo el tiempo mantiene la mirada baja. ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Quiero volver a ver esos preciosos ojos azules violetas para saber qué estás pensando.

Por fin levanta la cabeza.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

¿Eso es todo?

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —me pregunta pasando al modo cajera cuando le doy mi American Express.

—Sí, gracias, Rukia. —Su nombre, un bonito nombre para una chica bonita, me acaricia la lengua.

Mete los objetos con eficiencia en la bolsa. Ya está. Tengo que irme.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Asiente y me devuelve la tarjeta.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —No puedo irme así. Tengo que hacerle saber que me interesa—. Ah, una cosa, Rukia… Me alegro de que la señorita Matsumoto no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. —Encantado por su expresión asombrada, me cuelgo la bolsa del hombro y salgo de la tienda.

Sí, aunque eso vaya en contra de mi buen juicio, la deseo. Ahora tengo que esperar… joder, esperar… otra vez.

*****IxR*****

**Continuará… **

**En los libros claro está, aunque me encantaría adaptarlos, no m queda tiempo, y ahora k ya empezare a estudiar, y con el trabajo pues espero tener un pokito d tiempo para actualizar mi otro fic de "La Leyenda del hada y el mago" el cual no abandonaré, pero si tardaré en actualizar.**

**Bueno espero que se animen en leer esta genial trilogía, aunque debo confesar que el primer libro es el mejor, algo traumante (para mí) pero realmente bueno…**

**Hay algunas partes que cambie para que quede mejor con el IchiRuki, y también debo decir que Sun Sun, es la que mejor me pareció para ponerla en ese papel, aunque no me convence del todo., y el actual esposo de Hisana, pues se mantiene el original del libro, ya k no encontré a nadie…**

**Bueno antes de que empiece a hablar más me voy…**

**Se cuidan mucho… (me dejan un review?)**

**Cambio y fuera**

**Rukia Nair ;D**


End file.
